In the dark
by Coolofthecool
Summary: "In the history of District twelve we have had two victors." that's what Katniss says, in book one right. so if Haymitch was the second who was the first? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I have got about five chapters written already. So I hope you like it. R&amp;R**

I look around the outside of the giant bedroom filled with girls to make sure no one is watching me, before silently slipping into the bedroom through the window. That was so much fun.

Me and my best friend, Tiffany Dangernuffed, snuck out to a giant lake we found when we were kids. We went with a few boys from the seam, and skinny-dipped. We found the lake ages ago when we were paranoid about the reaping, so we used the lake to practice swimming. On the way back, I slipped and got my clean clothes drenched with mud and lake water. I can only ho-

"Alison Gemma Teton, how do you explain this?!"

I look down at myself and cringe; this must look bad. I'm in my underwear, my wet clothes lying across my shoulders, with my bare feet covered in mud.

"Um…" I trail off. Oh great, brilliant, this will get on her good side won't it? "I was um, with Tiff," I say, hoping she'll buy it.

"In your underwear at midnight? Where?" She sounds super suspicious of me.

"Um ok, it rained and I dropped the tesserae. I'm sorry, please forgive me." Being a community child sucks. You are required to get tesserae every month, and then they split it between everyone in the family. If you lose it, it's assumed you stole it, and you get beaten. I did actually 'steal' it though and I've done it before, so I know what's gonna happen. But it would be better than her knowing I went skinny-dipping. So I close my eyes, and wait.

"It's for your own good," she says.

* * *

I get dressed slowly as all the other girls around me do the same, trying to slow down time as if that will make a difference. Today is reaping day. I don't know why we bother; we haven't had a victor in 22 years. They should just kill us now. My backside hurts a lot; she woke everyone up and made them watch me get whipped across the backside with a cane 30 times. Double my age.

I can't help snigger at the thought that if I get reaped I'll be at a disadvantage because I'm injured. I shake my head; I must be delusional from lack of sleep.

Every one dresses up nice for the reaping; yeah we should look our best while walking towards our doom. I sigh; I'm really on a roll now. I walk out before madam 'I love beating poor kids' can find me.

"Ally, Ally! There you are; I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Tiffany, do you not remember last night? I was caught." She grins, actually grins. She's certainly got some nerve grinning.

"Sucks to be you; what did you tell her?" I grin despite myself.

"Spilt the grain when it rained. It was fun, wasn't it?" we both grin before remembering what day it is. And I sigh again, looking down at myself. I suddenly wonder what colour my eyes are.

"Tiff, what colour are my eyes?" I ask.

"Ever the humble one, aren't ya? They're dark green with flecks of hazel. Happy?" she asks, rolling her seam grey eyes, muttering to herself. Traitor, I think. Well, it doesn't matter, we're here.

"Welcome to the Twenty-third Annual Hunger Games," I say.

"And may the odds be ever in your favour," Tiffany finishes the saying.

I get shuffled into the group of fifteen year olds, and Tiffany is in with the sixteen year olds. I watch as our ditzy escort shuffles on stage as we listen to how great the Capitol is, how much we owe them, yadda, yadda.

Our escort says, "ladies first", I bet they'll still say that in 50 years. I barely have time to ponder this when she calls out the very name I've been dreading to hear, mine. I fight the overwhelming urge to scream and stick my head in the air, daring them to challenge me. They aren't worth my time; I try to channel that while walking to the stage, glaring at the escort when she offers her hand, so hard that she cringes. And soon, I'm shaking hands with a Duncan Melantar.

Tiffany balls her eyes out till I tell her to shut up, and mourn me when I'm dead. Not now. She gives me my district token, a small smooth green rock with hazel flecks on a chain. She says it'll match my eyes, which colour I only just discovered. Then Tiffany leaves; I don't expect anyone else. I don't have many friends. But surprisingly, someone else does come, my father. When he was 19, my mother went into the Hunger Games; the fourth year, no careers them. She got down to the final 2. She had guts. That's what Clementine, the host, said. We got to see them when the tribute from six cut her open. He left me at the community house because he couldn't take care of me. He was 'grieving' too hard.

Of course, since my mum was from town, he had to get her house and inherit the blacksmith shop when her father died. Which he did, three years later.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should've tried harder." he babbles.

"You're darn right you should of," I say back.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and that if I could change the past, I would. You can come out of this thing alive, I know you can."

I don't know if I should be insulted or take it as a compliment; it's nice to know someone believes in me even if they're just tryna use me for money. I decide on insulted.

"Whatever, Dad," I say, trying to channel sarcasm.

He gives me my mother's token, a gold plated lily on a chain. I'm shocked he didn't sell it, but thread it on the chain because of Mum. I have no other visitors, not even those boys from last night. I knew we shoulda ditched them. The escort ushers me onto the train. District 12 has absolutely no victors to date, so we don't have a mentor, well not really anyway. What we do have is a man with green hair from the capital that the escort, Bling Darcymont, could probably beat up.

So I guess that rules out any help from that quarter. There's only one thing left to do, so I eat as much as possible while he tells us how lucky we are and what a great honour this is. I tune him out after he says, "You may look like barbaric pigs, but you're certainly entertaining." It takes me a great amount of effort not to stab him in the eye with a knife.

Tiff and I used to train with knives because we wanted a chance if we were reaped. In 23 years, the furthest anyone has made it has been final 2, and that was twenty years ago. My mum apparently trained in one, two, and four before she had kids. I fling a plate at the man's head, effectively cutting his nose open. He rushes off. Good riddance, I think, and continue eating the rest of my meal in peace.

The bedrooms are wonderfully big. I wonder why they make the districts starve when they have all this. I eventually conclude that they are greedy pigs that come in every color, shape, and size. Apparently it's terrible to be old, and gross to have a little weight. I go for a shower, not bothering with clothes while shaking the thought. Then, I find a way to get petty revenge on the Capital, and my mentor Dallionhg; I think that's what his name was.

I grab a steak knife, that's what Bling called it any way, and knock on his door. I then proceed to tell him Bling wants him in her room to discuss something. Thanking my stars that her room is on the other side of the train, I trash his room and rip the clothes in two with the knife. I even do some wood work with the knife before ripping all his ugly wigs to bits. Then I wait outside the door in a way he won't notice me.

His screams fill the night every time he finds another piece of my work. I grin and go for a shower like it's nothing I've ever had before and soon I know I am clean. Bling gives me a talk on how to use a steak knife properly.

She leaves after I say, "So I can kill someone with it, but I can't rip up some clothes? Ok."

I then precede to 'reluctantly' start for the door, grabbing the knife. She stops me in the doorway, asking me where I'm going.

"Well, you told me to use it for killing people, so I am." She pales, confiscating all sharp objects. We then go to watch the reaping's.

**I know it's to short the next will be longer hopefully, also thx to As a Ghost my beta reader.**

**-coolofthecool**


	2. thinking in the dark

We sit down to watch the reaping's on a plush green sofa. I get a pen and paper from an Avox and start marking down the tributes. I make a key to mark which tributes to watch out for.

X threat # potential allies

**D1, F, Glossemarea Hunderseed, voulenteer X**

**D1, M, Terence Dasvioner, volunteer X**

**D2, F, Bindi Raleternya, volunteer X**

**D2, M, Darren Burkely, volunteer X**

**D3, F, Electra Dundee X**

**D3, M, Kert Ravendonter**

**D4, F, Kamilina Rupter, volunteer X**

**D4, M, Hareld Manseerty, volunteer X**

**D5, F, Ella Bertrand**

**D5, M, Fallen Gartend**

**D6, F, Lucindala Runterber**

**D6, M, Ronind Dallerty**

**D7, F, Hazel Barkenbare #**

**D7, M, Wallace Surtent**

**D8, F, Claudia Vertex**

**D8, M, Meakel Farentel**

**D9, F, Dorothy Latium**

**D9, M, Gasper Dalton**

**D10, F, Madiline Zefrenta**

**D10, M, Burt Waferdart**

**D11, F, Miranda Summeredon**

**D12, F, me**

**D12, M, Duncan**

There is no way I will an ally with Duncan; as cruel as it sounds he will only drag me down. Bling comes up to me.

"Well what do you think, my dear?"

I voice the obvious question. "About what?"

"The tributes, of course."

Oh them, I think.

"Well, I could probably be friends with them if we weren't fighting to the death in a few days," I say calmly, inwardly grinning at her horrified face.

Serves her right. I promise myself to rib her at every chance I get.

"You better go to bed dear."

I roll my eyes and stalk back to my 'room'. I might sleep in it tonight, but it will never be 'mine'. I even miss the community centre with the thirty other girls. I sigh and roll over.

* * *

"You know, Duncan, your eyes will pop out if you keep staring at them like that."

He is currently glued to the window. Looking at all the crazy freaks that will cheer when we die. I was glaring out the window until they managed to disgust me so much that I couldn't stand to look any more. There was a teenage girl a little older than me, and right above her chest was such a realistic tattoo of a heart. It could really just be glass, and I could be looking at her actual heart for all I know. What a waste, I think. My thinking time is obviously over, though, when our train pulls to a stop. I wonder what happens now.

* * *

"Ouch."

I'm in something called a Remake Centre, and apparently I'm absolutely ugly and to fix that they have to rip out all nonessential hair and then put hair extensions in. It seems a waste of time and effort if they're going to put me in some baggy coal miner's outfit, The three idiots who ripped all the hair from my body are gone and an old woman comes in, saying she's my stylist before she measures me. Bling miraculously appeared out of nowhere and escorts Duncan and me up to the penthouse. The capital idiot whose name I've forgotten is drunk. He's not going to be of any help. I mean honestly, they give us someone who cries over clothes and they wonder why they don't have a victor.

Bling snaps me out of my thoughts, "Hello Allison, we have to go get you ready for the chariot ride."

"No way in district 12 will I ever put that rag on," I tell my stylist. She sighs heavily. She is trying to get me into a skimpy mini-dress with a low cut neck. "I am not a prostitute and I refuse to put that thing on; you're sending me to my death, the least you can do is let it be respectful."

She sighs again; she seems to like doing it. "Ten minutes; put it on." She walks away. I remember the steak knife, and it's a pity I don't have it.

I get a lighter from my room, who knows what it's doing there, and burn the hideous rag. When I tell my stylist, she gives up and says I can wear last year's costumes, which were baggy and decent. I hurriedly put it on before she decides to make me go out naked. Before I know it I'm down near some coal black horses, waiting. No one is straying far from their horses except the Careers who are all buddy, buddy with each other.

I don't see any point in being shy so I stroll up to the district three girl and say "hi". She stares at me like I'm crazy.

"H-hi," she says, "how old are you?" She blinks, awaiting an answer.

"14," I smile at her.

"You're Allison, right?" she asks.

"Yep," I say, popping the p. "And you're Electra."

It's not a question; it's a statement.

"So what um… brings you to my chariot?" she asks.

I shrug, "My chariot is boring and I look like an idiot."

Just then, her district partner walks up. He's been trying and failing miserably to get chummy with the careers.

"Well, looks like I've got to go. See ya round Ta."

The parade was as horrible as expected. No one cheered for me and Duncan and I doubt that anyone noticed I was wearing last year's tributes costumes'. Despite how I've been acting I'm scared. I can't even fathom what kind of sicko thought up the games. So I just lay there thinking in the dark.

**Hi, peeps how could you make me think up all those names you're evil. So anyone have a suggestion who should ally with Ally? Or a suggestion for the arena I would love to hear it this is my first story so please just type it anonymously so your friends don't know you reviewed the weird chick's story. Bye r&amp;r or yeah nothing will happen if you don't (I won't update: P) and yeah so five reviews.**

**-coolofthecool**


	3. lieing in the dark

coolofthecool: tell them Ally

Ally: tell them what; oh wait I know, you snore

coolofthecool: I do not snore, NO tell them the other thing Ally

Ally: you're a bad writer

coolofthecool: ALLISON GEMMA TENON!

Ally: gezz don't bust out the caps lock, She is totally not, not, not Susanna Collins

* * *

I wake up surrounded by the fluffiness of pillows and blankets. I roll off of the bed and go into the dining room and start stuffing my face with food. I got to hand it to them; they certainly know how to fatten you up before you die.

I'm about half way through my breakfast when my stylist comes in and chucks my training outfit at me.

''It's that or nothing honey, so you better not burn it," she says before stalking out. My training outfit is a leotard with long pants at the bottom. I shrug, throw it over my shoulder, grab my food and walk back to my room.

"Come on, get up. We're going to the training room now," Bling says, banging open my door.

"Yeah, wouldn't want us to die straight away, would you?" I mumble.

Before I know it, we're walking down to the training room. Yes you heard me correctly; 'walking' because the mighty capitol can't fix an elevator without someone from district three's help. So, after we walk down twelve flights of stairs, Bling leaves us at the bottom.

''Bye Duncan; good luck.''

He stares at me like I've grown another head. Eventually he mumbles something back, but I don't catch the words. I walk over to Electra and stand by her as Darcyus explains to us exactly how we will die before he wishes us good luck. I follow Electra to the knife throwing station.

''So, you wreaked havoc on the elevators, huh?'' She blushes at my question.

''Was it so obvious that it was me?''

I shake my head, "No, but why else would the elevators' stuff up? Besides, no one except district three could do that, and your partner… No offence, but he's kinda a wimp.''

She nods, ''Yeah, he is, isn't he? D-do you want to be allies Allison?"

I blink, ''It's Ally. I don't like Allison, and yes, I would love to be allied with you.''

We turn back to the station we're at and start learning how to identify edible plants. Electra proves to be an excellent person to be allied with; she can make a trap that leaves you dangling 15 ft. in the air before it electrocutes you. We have a plan to hide out somewhere; maybe surround ourselves with traps while gathering food. I prove to be good with knives and can hit the bull's eye every time, even if it isn't dead center.

Sadly, the Careers are good at everything. The boy from one can hit dead centre with a bow every time. The girl from two is just as good at knives as I am, but can also throw spears. The boy from four can beat all the instructors at sword fighting and even cut open ones shoulder. Duncan is pitiful at everything and Electra's partner is still desperately trying to get in to the careers group. I don't know why; it's a dangerous place to be. As soon as they are sick of him they'll run him through. I am attempting sword fighting against an instructor and losing pathetically.

"Hello.''

I jump back, startled. It's the boy from seven; I can't remember his name. He looks like he's about to say something.

''Sit next to us at lunch, we'll talk then.''

He blinks once, twice, thrice, and then says, ''Us?''

I nod, ''Electra and I. Anything you say to me she should here.''

He stares at her and starts laughing quietly.

''What?'' I ask.

''Look.''

I turn my head to watch in the direction his eyes are staring. Electra has a trap on the floor. I wouldn't know it was there if I hadn't been learning with her. She's luring a career across the floor.

"Three, two, one'' I whisper and the trap works perfectly. He goes up and it gives him little electric jabs. Peacekeepers rush to get him down and get caught in other traps. Then, we hear Electra's voice.

''Oh my, I'm so sorry! I forgot about those little things,'' she quickly cuts the peacekeepers and the boy from two down. All the while apologizing.

''You are dead three, dead!'' the boy from two screams, spasming occasionally. Lunch time appears out of nowhere.

''That was awesome.'' I whisper to Electra, grinning. ''But now you have a target on your back.''

She nods as we get our food. ''That was the point, Ally. Now after I get some wire and lure him into a trap, I bet Trinity will give me a sponsor gift.''

I nod, ''Ok, but be careful. You're so lucky that you have a mentor; my mentor is a green idiot.''

We sit down, ''Anyway, the boy from seven is coming to discuss something. I don't know what.''

We start eating lunch. He comes up to us and asks if he can be in our alliance and we agree.

* * *

Today is the day of the individual assessments. I sit around with Electra and Wally, as he insists being called. We wait after Electra is gone.

"She's a liability; we should kill her at the first chance we get." he says.

''What?'' I ask, shocked.

"Just think about it. Ok?'' he says, getting up. I blink as his name is called.

''What just happened?'' I ask out loud.

"Alison Tenon, District twelve.''

I get up and walk into the room.

It's an absolutely huge metallic room with all the weapons in a bunch in the middle of the room. The survival stations all around, with targets. I pick up a knife and start by throwing it at a target, hitting dead center each time. Then, I start doing flips every which way. Lastly, I throw a knife 15 meters in the air and catch it.

"Dismissed," a man with bright pink hair says.

I walk out and throw my knife from the elevator in between the targets. Before I know it, I'm back in the penthouse. I guess they got the elevators working after all. And I think about Electra and Wally. I need to talk to her. I go down to the third floor and knock on the door.

''Hello,'' I say to Trinity. ''I'm in an alliance with Electra and I need to talk to her now.''

''Ally, is that you?'' Electra questions.

''Yep, it's about Wally.''

Her eyes widen, ''Oh about that, he said you were a liability and that we should kill you. I said no, that he's trying to turn me against you.''

I nod, '' I know. He said the exact same thing to me. As soon as we get far enough away from the cornucopia we should kill him before he kills us.''

She nods.

''Well, I've got to go before Bling notices I'm missing.''

I get to my room just in time before Bling comes and gets me. I mark down everyone's scores.

D1, F, 9

D1, M, 8

D2, F, 10

D2, M, 8

D3, F, 7

D3, M, 5

D4, F, 9

D4, M, 10

D5, F, 4

D5, M, 6

D6, F, 3

D6, M, 2

D7, F, 7

D7, M, 8

D8, F, 4

D8, M, 3

D9, F, 5

D9, M, 7

D10, F, 2

D10, M, 4

D11, F, 7

D12, F, 8

D12, M, 4

As expected, the Careers all got 8-10; but Electra and me did ok as well. There is no way that her partner will get in with the careers. With that thought, I say goodnight to Bling. Tomorrow will be the interviews, so I just sit there lying in the dark.

* * *

Hello peeps i did a longer chapter than i usually do and they're gonna be getting longer because wait for it, its school holidays for 2 months yes! (Australia) so any alliances you want to happen i mean I've got another alliance in mind that's gonna happen during the games.


	4. Talking in the dark

**Hey people **

**Merry Christmas, New years eve tomorrow Yay! (at least in Australia),**

**Thx**** to my Beta reader as a ghost.**

** also i will be updating once a week if not twice, I am trying to stay two chapters ahead. I know not many people will review this until I get a few more chapters up but whatever. **

**If I were Susanna ****Collins , I WOULD NEVER HAVE LET FINNICK AND PRIM DIE. **

**So i am not (duh) :P i will also start making the chapters longer.**

* * *

W-what's going on?" I say, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. The image I am greeted with is far from a pleasant sight of my prep team, coffee in hand, who are plucking my nose hairs out. I glance at the clock to my right; 4:10 A.M.

"Shut up, dear, you sound like a walrus."

I roll my eyes.

"You sound like a squirrel," I mimic in their high-pitched 'Capitolite' voice.

After two hours of prep, I go get breakfast. Chocolate sauce, ice cream, strawberries; Stuff I've never even heard of before.

"Come on, dear, time to prepare, since your mentor is drunk somewhere."

"Okay," I say.

"So, I'll pretend to be Clementine." she says.

* * *

Eight hours later and I feel like dying. Duncan groans and sits opposite me.

"What's your angle?" he asks. I suppose I should tell him considering…

"I'm to '_not act too sullen, but not too snotty_', whatever that means. You?" I ask.

"_Poor sad boy who wants his mummy._"

I think that's the perfect angle for him, though I refrain from saying so. Instead, I wish him luck before stalking off to find some lunch, before my 'prep team' comes to rip my hair out of my eyebrows. God knows they've ripped enough out all ready. I sit on a uncomfortable stool, as my stylist tells me how much I should appreciate this dress.

"I will appreciate it if I am not naked."

She snorts, "Good luck trying to feel naked in this."

I grimace. "Well you're the one who made me wear the blindfold, and I don't feel any fabric."

She sighs. "I haven't put it on you yet." she says.

"Oh."

"You can open your eyes now."

I do as I'm told I'm dressed in a floor length black dress with lace up the top, with a high collar. My face is deathly pale with over the top black eyeliner and eye shadow. My lips have been painted black, in contrast to my sickly looking pale face. I am a piece of coal; she even dyed my hazel brown hair black. I look intimidating. I look unforgettable, evil, and decent, which is the most important of them all. Soon I'm rushed back stage, watching the tributes. District one and two were the predictable angles. Electra was the smart, sly girl, who was going to trick them all. When asked about that stunt in the training room, she denied all knowledge that she had done it on purpose. Before I know it, I'm rushed on stage.

"Miss Alison Teton!" Clementine announces. "So E-I-G-H-T how does a tribute from twelve get that?"

I look at her like she's crazy and say in an 'I'm so much better than you voice', "Well, isn't it obvious? I mean, who wouldn't give an eight to this?" I ask, gesturing to myself. I think I might make myself sick.

"Yes, I suppose so," she agrees. "Now, Alison, do you have any friends or family at home?" she questions.

"Nope," I say, popping the p. "But, that way, I won't feel anything if I get hurt. You know, guilt or… They get hurt," I conclude, hoping that Tiffany gets the message. Don't be an Idiot.

"What a shame; pity they won't get the satisfaction of seeing you win."

I feel disgusted; no one should watch the games. Just then the timer goes off.

"Ladies and gentleman, Alison Gemma Tenton!" she says, and the crowd goes wild.

I don't see much of Duncan's interview, but judging by the applause, he won't be getting many sponsors. I'm quickly ushered into my room to get some sleep. I toss and turn all half the night before deciding to leave a goodbye present. I order the Avox to get me some spray paint, something I discovered last night, and spray over every television I can find. For the finishing touch, I trash my room. Good, now I can sleep. Something called A.D.H.D, according to the doctors who gave me a check-up, makes my thoughts jump around a lot and stare off into space. All I know is that with multiple things to look at I can sleep better, which was good at the community centre.

Well, except when I was put into the isolation room. That is the definition of creepy. Hey is that top green? It's pretty… ugh! How could someone wear that skirt?

I yawn and drift off to sleep.

* * *

I'm in a clinical white room. Duncan is standing over me with a knife, "I'm sorry Ally, I needed you to trust me."

I watch curiously, detached of emotion as Duncan plunges a dagger into Electra's heart. Wally glances at me, "I told you they would trust us."

He smirks, "Idiots," and plunges the dagger into my heart.

I sit up with a start. I should have known. Duncan. Maybe I was wrong about him. There is a knock on the door and it opens instantly, revealing my stylist, who escorts me to a catacomb under the arena. I don't know what the other's look like but mine is deep green, with a glass tube in the corner, and food on a bench.

"So, good luck I guess,'' She says. It sounds like a question. "Oh and my Boyfriend's sisters in law's uncle is a game maker."

I roll my eyes, '' Good for him?" I ask, shrugging my shoulders, unsure where this conversation is headed.

"No, you idiot, ugh! Whatever, anyway, just a tip… Don't drink the water, it will rain once every second day. Don't expect any help from your 'mentor'."

I blink, surprised. I thought she hated me. I nod.

"Drink as much water as you can now; don't just sit there."

So I do.

My outfit arrives; apparently there was a mix up but my stylist, I forgot her name, has put me in warm under cloths, short underpants, and a tank top. First thing she does when my outfit arrives is put my necklace over my head. The next thing out is a long sleeved shirt. I ask her what weather it is for and she says that it breathes, is super thin, and made to stop sunburn.

"I don't feel like I'm wearing anything."

The next thing out of the magic bag is a pair of long green pants with tons of pockets. After that, the final pieces out are a pair of boots, and a belt.

60 seconds to pod launch; if all tributes will please enter their pods.

50 seconds.

I give my stylist a hug which she doesn't expect as she tries to move with the added weight of me on top of her dress; she can't.

40 seconds.

I turn and start walking towards the pod.

30 seconds.

I am in it now some kind of electrical current that freezes me in place.

20 seconds.

It starts rising slowly, before gaining speed.

10 seconds.

I see a light; how deep are the catacombs I wonder?

I am in the arena; the only coherent thought I have is Oh crap, before the gong sounds.


	5. poetry in the dark

Hello, and let the games begin. May the odds be ever in your favor."

Electra is two pedestals to my right and Wally is five to my left. Off to the right is a giant forest; to the left, mountains, but with caves. Above us… I gulp, above us is a giant climbing frame like a net strung over the entire arena. It seems to go on forever, but how you could get twenty meters in the air? I have no idea. Then, I see somewhere that it would be perfect for Electra and me.

The gong sounds and Electra is frozen to the spot. I grab a bag that was arms length away and a rusty old knife before running to her pedestal. I grab her arm and tug her to the mines at the foot of the mountain that I know will go deep underground. You see, we had a shortage of workers two years ago in district 12. Everyone over the age of ten was required to work, and you know you have to work from 14 up anyway. They're still trying to pass a law to make it eighteen, but I don't think it will happen. I loved the dark feeling that tons of rocks could plummet down on you at any second; the thrill of it all...

Wally saw us and is at the mines by the time we get there. He has a bag and a knife, throwing kit. I notice his arm is injured.

"Come on, let's go," I say, going into the mine. Electra follows me.

"Wait up, what about the forest?"

I should of known he would argue; after all he wanted to kill Electra. "What about it?" I question, waving Electra in deeper. I should have known a confrontation would be soon, I just didn't think this soon.

"You might like mines, twelve, but I'm from seven. Trees are better. I'm sorry it had to be this way."

He lunges at me, throwing knife in hand. They're not made for combat, but my knife is. He has superior strength and more knives, but I punch his injured hand and he yells out, giving me time to slash his leg. He retaliates purely on adrenaline, and punches me in my stomach. I somehow manage to lose my knife and he pins me down.

"Any last words, twelve?"

I nod, "I hope that you don't have a conscious, you might actually be doing me a favor, killing me." My words aggravate him.

"Oh no, twelve we will do things nice and slow. Let's start with your arm."

I hope Electra is long gone, but as he starts to cut open my arm, someone sticks a blade through his chest. I lay staring up in disbelief, as his final act is to say five words that will haunt me forever.

"I hope you die slowly," he whispers.

* * *

"Wake up."

I shuffle over, " I am not going to the mines today!" I scream in anger, sitting up. "Oh."

Electra killed Wally.

"You zoned out for a few seconds," she says. I nod.

"Come on, let's go," I say and we walk for a while after getting Wally's bag and throwing knives, which I take command of. Electra keeps a knife in her boot, as well as the rusty one. We open up the packs. Mine contains meters upon meters of rope, and a two-liter bottle of water. I suddenly remember my stylist's warning.

"Electra, the water isn't safe to drink."

She looks at me, " How do you know that?"

I blink, "They wouldn't fill up the bottle if it was," I say, and she nods. It makes sense; there are also some matches and some beef.

Wally's bag contains more rope, wire, a torch, another bottle, and a first aid kit. It's also packed with some meat, crackers, and cheese, which Electra has never seen before. I feel safe in the mines, though Electra insists on staying close to the entrance. It is mid afternoon; she has started setting up traps while I scout outside the mine entrance we have commandeered.

Suddenly, the canons start to boom.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

Ten in the first day; Wally was one of them, a traitor, an ally. Electra killed Wally, who probably killed someone else.

We spend the rest of the day making traps; we even make a plan to draw the careers in. I wonder if anyone got into the giant net.

We stand as the anthem plays.

The dead.

D1, M.

D3, F.

D5, M.

D5, F.

D6, F.

D7, M.

D8, M.

D10, F.

D10, M.

D11, M.

That's weird; usually, all the careers make it through the day. I have mixed feelings on Duncan still being alive. I can't shake the feeling that he had some skill. If it comes down to it, I don't know if I can kill him. So, I just comfort Electra over Kert and we fall asleep in a sleeping bag.

* * *

The boom of a canon wakes us up. I can't help but wonder whom that was.

"We're running low on water," Electra says, "Maybe it will rain soon?"

As if by magic, rain buckets down so thick we can barely see our traps in the dim light of the torch, and we know where they are. We collect water, filling our bottles to the point of overflowing.

"Did you hear that? Quick, turn of the torch.''

We hear screaming in the distance over the pounding rain.

"Come on in here!"

I see Electra's eyes go wide, and I grip my throwing knives tighter.

"Ahh get me out!" a decidedly female voice screams.

We hear footsteps and another trap goes off, "Is that all of them?" Electra asks.

"One way to find out." I walk the hundred meters or so after telling Electra to stay where they can't see her, avoiding all the traps. It's the guy from six and the girl from eight. "Now, what should I do with you?" I say they both turn to me varying emotions in their eyes: disbelief, fear, embarrassment, and strangely enough, peace.

''Why don't you join us?'' six asks.

"You know, my last ally ended up with a knife in his back," I say matter a factly, trying not to hurl at the thought of Wally. Poor, traitorous Wally, with the rusty knife protruding through his chest.

"Well, I suppose I should kill you. I-I am sorry it had to be like this,'' my voice cracks. "I envy you to be perfectly honest, but I can't just die, you understand? So, any last words?"

The boy shrugs, " If you make this slow I will haunt you."

I smirk sadly, "You'll haunt me anyway. What's your name?"

"Ronind."

I grimace, ''Sleep well Ronind of district six."

He smirks and never sees the throwing knife enter his neck, killing him instantly.

"I can't blame you. We were going to die anyway," she says. "Claudia," she informs me.

I roll into a ball, ''I can't kill you. Electra, I can't kill her."

Electra comes out, "If we let you go will you leave?" she asks Claudia.

"Yes," she says. Electra cuts her down and she runs into the rain.

We let the hovercraft take Ronind's body away, resetting traps, and eating food. The anthem starts to play; we are at the front of the mine and we watch.

The dead.

D6, M.

D9, M.

The Career alliance will split soon. I make a poem up in my head as we drift off to sleep.

Twelve of us left to play,

The most deadly game of them all,

some of us big,

some of us small,

only one will win out of all.

* * *

**Hey peeps, I know my poetry skills are terrible, whatever.**


	6. electrocuting in the dark

**Pain and fear complement each other perfectly, don't you think?**

**We are fearful of pain,**

**Fear is emotional pain.**

**Don't give pain the satisfaction, it's just pleasure in different form.**

**At least that's what I keep telling my toe. :[**

* * *

Day three is a scorcher. The game makers' seem to want to fry us alive; luckily, we have enough water from yesterday. The Career alliance will break soon and I want to be there when it does, preferably in the net. I just have to convince Electra.

"Electra, Electra," I say, shaking her gently.

"What, what's wrong," she says, sitting up suddenly.

"Nothing, it's just that I have a plan." She sits up straighter. "Here, I'll tell you over beef strips."

"So the giant net that is hanging over our heads…" She raises an eyebrow.

''You want to get up there. Why...and how?"

"Well, we can crawl above the Career's heads, and aggravate them… I mean, we could take something to shield us from arrows and-" I am interrupted by a pinging noise. Within seconds we are on our feet, weapons in hands.

I speak first, "It's a parachute; I think it's for you." She looks at it.

"Ally, I- it's for you."

"What could that green I- Oh, Bling came through, lets hope it isn't high heels."

I open it slowly.

"What is it?"

There are two suits kind of armor like. I can imagine my stylist screaming at me, you idiot. "Well, whatever it is, we better put them on." Electra says.

"Yeah, ok."

We put them on over our underclothes and then pull the 'breathing shirt' and pants over it. "It, feels so light and cool," I say.

"Look at this," Electra says and she pulls up the back to make a hood that drops to just above her eyes, and then, she pulls up a front bit that covers her nose and mouth and hooks it at the side so I can only see her eyes.

"Wait, I have an Idea." I get a throwing knife and slash at a bit of fabric. It rips.

Bling obviously thinks I am an idiot because some string and a needle soon arrive.

"Well, we should wear them anyway."

"Yeah, it's probably a good idea," I say, tugging on my boots. It doesn't feel like I'm wearing socks or anything like it.

"Yeah, well anyway, how did you plan on getting up there?" she asks, pointing at the roof of the mine. "I mean the net?'' she says quickly.

"Well, if someone sent us a grappling hook." I look at the entrance to the mines hopefully.

"I guess they aren't going-" another ping and we rush to it. It has a three on it. Inside it is a birthday cake?

"What?" I look at Electra.

"I- I told Trinity it was my birthday today; I am turning fifteen."

"Wow, happy birthday," I say.

"Yeah, happiest birthday of my life," she mumbles.

"Hey, at least there's cake right?" I ask, trying to joke.

"Yeah... yeah," she replies, this time with more force. "Can I have a throwing knife? I am not cutting it with this." She slices off two pieces; they even sent us plates. She takes something out of her pocket. It's a tiny wrapped present. "My mum said to take it as a token and if I was still alive to open it, on my birthday."

She does and there is a note inside. 'Your Sister's.' It is a gold plated watch embedded with diamonds circling it. How anyone who wasn't from the capitol or one get something like this.

"I thought she sold it before she went in," Electra mutters.

She turns it around and starts to unlock the back of the watch opening it up. She smiles at the gears that keep the watch turning and there's something else in it as well I just don't know what. "What are you doing?" She looks up at me and grins.

"If the Careers haven't broken up yet they're in for one hell of a surprise."

"We'll need that parachute and the metal box. I need you to figure out a way to get onto the net." She smiles yet again. "I just figured out what these suits were for."

"What? What are they for?" and I can't help grinning like a maniac as she explains her plan to me.

"Electra, how did Trinity know that we would need the suits?"

She widens her eyes and says, " She knows how I think."

Translation: This was planned before the games. Don't talk about it.

I grin.

Boom

A canon sounds in the distance.

"I wonder who that was," Electra says.

I can tell we are both hoping it's not Claudia.

"Well that is one less to home right?"

I don't think I could kill Electra if it came down to it. I don't think she will kill me either.

The anthem plays. We tense and rush to the mouth of the mine.

The fallen

D11, F.

We don't talk after that.

"So, tomorrow is the big day huh?"

"Yep, goodnight Electra."

* * *

"Ally, Allison." I hear. "The plan, come on we have to go." I nod.

"Okay."

The tree is about ten meters high around here in the woods; they get higher but so does the net. "Do you have the rock?"

Electra nods, "Here," she says, passing me a medium sized rock. I attach it to the rope and swing it high in the air… Miss.

"This isn't working; we have spent two hours trying and we need to get up there now." I nod.

"You're right, they probably don't have enough sponsor money to get us something."

I guess they're interested in our plan because soon a gun of some kind floats down.

We stare at it for a while, transfixed.

"I guess we just shoot," I say finally. So I do. It latches on and starts pulling me up.

"Quick, grab on!" I scream to Electra who has a death grip on my foot. I guess the net was higher than I thought.

30, 40, 50, 60 meters.

I realize that the holes in the net must be giant. Just when I am about to fall to my doom we reach the top. I grab the rope out of my pack and tie us to the thick rope that makes up the net.

"Wow!" Electra says, "My hands hurt a lot."

We are about a hundred meters away from where the Careers are. They look like tiny dots. This place must be huge; I can see a waterfall in the distance.

We start crawling towards the Career's camp.

"What now?" I ask as we survey the Career's camp through a pair of binoculars. We have a lot of sponsors. The female from district one and the males from four and two are there; the others must be hunting. The arena stretches for kilometers, and hopefully, the others will be within range.

I talk to Electra while I sew on the one part of the girl was there or they would have suspected something. We pull the suits up.

"Are you ready?" I ask her.

She nods.

I drop the package as we pull on the glasses we received with the binoculars.

It's almost funny how long it takes to float down. It lands on top of the cornucopia with a bing. Four climbs up to get it before he hands it to one. She opens it and stares at it in shock, reading the paper we put in before she drops it just as it electrocutes the three of them instantly. Three cannons go off

Seconds later the after shock reaches us.

And the world turns black.

* * *

**That was my least favourite chapter, but what the heck, I have got to go. But bye and happy New Year**. **for 10 days ago.**


	7. interviewing out off the dark

**Disclaimer**

**Allison: she doesn't own the moon don't worry.**

**Me: *face palm* seriously.**

**Allison: yeah, I was serious**

**Me: forget it I'll do it, If I was Susanna a Collins I would be rich and Prim and Finnick would not be dead.**

**Allison: and she'd be an old lady to**

**Me: Allison, stop insulting people.**

**Allison: Well technicall-**

**Me: on with the story*clicks magic button***

* * *

"Well, well, we are down to our top eight," Sapphire, Clementines partner in the commentating says.

"Yes, we are," she answers.

"Quite the top eight, aren't they Clementine? Do you want to know something?"

"Yes."

"Well, I personally think that this is a non career year. What do you think?"

"I think you might be right. Can you believe that there is only one man left?"

"No, crazy I know; but for now we get to meet there family and friends."

* * *

District two, Bindi Raleternya

Clementine's POV

We drove through the lovely quaint, but pretty town to victor's village. The camera man counts down as they hurriedly dab more makeup on my face. Going Live in: three, two. The anthem plays loud for us.

"Ok, so today we are with the family of Bindi Raleternya, who is in the top eight!" Sapphire chirps.

"Right now, we are going to talk to her mother, the victor of the 10th Hunger Games," I inform the viewers.

Diamond Raleternya is a tall, graceful woman with flowing red hair, and a certain emotion in her eyes that I cannot identify. She is a favorite victor; she won her games at sixteen by drugging all her allie's food and water and slitting their necks while they slept. She then hunted down the rest of the tributes without any problem until she got to the boy from ten. The battle lasted three days; at 18 she married and got pregnant.

"So, Diamond, are you upset that you didn't get to mentor this year?" She grins at me.

"Oh, Clementine, always straight into it. I have to admit that I was mildly upset that I couldn't mentor my daughter; but the game maker's decided I would be too biased."

"Ah, yes folks, can you believe that for the first time ever a victors child is in the games?"

"I certainly can't," Sapphire says.

"Do you believe that when more victors come along some of their children might be in the games?"

"Oh yes, it's a great bonding exercise. When Bindi wins we will have so much to talk about."

"So, you do believe she will win?" I ask.

"The tributes from 12 and 3 this year have been quite formidable and they certainly have sponsor backing," Sapphire puts in.

"Yes, but I have full confidence in my daughter's ability. I must admit I am glad she wasn't at home base when their bomb thing went off."

"Ok, well we will go to an add break now, then we will be back with Bind's Brother."

Diamond's friendly smile dropped almost immediately. Clementine was shocked; she should have been an actor, and stalked into the kitchen where the cameras were not allowed.

"Clementine, Clementine, it's a disaster," my stylist rushes towards me.

"What?" I question, looking up alarmed. She thrusts a dress at me.

"Her brother is wearing a green tie."

"Oh no, do we have enough time?" She shakes her head no.

"Get into the dress quickly while they reset the lights."

I nod and begin changing into a green flower print dress, with giant bows. Ah, it's beautiful. I hear my stylist shouting, and soon a bunch of makeup artists descend on me.

"Ok we have one minute; good job girls," my stylist assures everyone. Then, a 13 year old boy who can only be Bindi's brother enters the room. He looks older than his years, I note, as he comes up to us.

"You bunch of capitol idiots. Did it ever occur to you that I could just change my tie instead of going through all of this?" he asks annoyed, gesturing at the lighting that's being thrust around. We look blankly at him like 'oops'; wait, did he call us idiots?

He rolls his eyes, "Just for the record, my dad is wearing a yellow one," he says as we make our way to the couch where the interviewing is being held. I start to speak but before I can he interrupts.

"He's changing it"

"Going live in three, two," the camera man says softly before the anthem plays.

"Hello, and welcome back to the interviews with district two Bindi Raleternya's family," Sapphire announces to the people watching around Panem.

"Yes, we certainly are, and now were talking to Bindi's brother," I glance at my card, "Dagger." This family has an obsession with naming their children after prickly things. I glance at the boy; he has a smile fixed in place, and no hint of malice in his eyes.

"So Dagger, what does it feel like having a sister in the games?"

"Well, it will be another accomplishment in my family. As you know my mum founded the first training center; she was also the first 'competent' volunteer and she made a new time in the Hunger Games. One where you can choose whether or not to make a career of it. 1 and 4 copied us as well."

The camera man makes a sign, motioning to us silently that we only have time for one more question.

"So," I start, trying to get back on topic, "do you think your sister will win?"

"I hope not. If she did, she couldn't live with herself. She will never be my sister again."

"Well, you heard it here. We will be back shortly after the add break," Sapphire says to the camera.

Who wouldn't want their sister to have untold riches?! He must be jealous that she got all the attention, but something nags at me. 'She couldn't live with herself if she did', whats that supposed to mean? I shake my head.

"Last family interview, going live in three, two..." the anthem plays for us one last time.

"Hello, and now for the last interview from district two," Sapphire coos.

"So, what did you feel like when your daughter told you she was training for the hunger games?" I ask the father.

"She didn't tell me."

"Oh, why's that?"

"She didn't tell anyone; she wasn't meant to volunteer for another two years. She told me that she wanted to be the same age as her mother."

"Well, do you think she will win?"

"Yes, I do, but not easily. The competition is tough this year."

"And what do you think of the two dark horses from 12? Very rare for such a district."

"Yes, and that girl from three... I expected the girl from twelve to get this far, but the boy he has well and truly impressed me."

I pause for a moment before turning to face the camera, flashing a smile.

"So that's the interviews from two; we will see you later in three for Electra Dundee."

* * *

**The Interviews have started they will go like this:**

**Chapter 7: Bindi (district 2)**

**Ch. 8: Electra (district 3)**

**Ch.9: Kamilina, (d4) Hazel (d7)**

**Ch. 10: Claudia (d8) Dorothy (d9)**

**Ch. 11: Allison (d12) Duncan (d12)**

**Yeah, I made Duncan a dark horse I am bubbling over with glee, because now you're unsure of who will win I said someone from twelve not Allison or Duncan specifically.**

**Mwhahahahahahahah. (Yeah I don't know who will win either tell me who you want to win) yeah so then we will have a few more chapters and the winner will have a victory tour and then life as a mentor. Sorry this chapter is so short.**


	8. Electra's family interview in the dark

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: yep let me get my magic teleportation device and swap bodies with Susana Collins.**

* * *

Electra Dundee

Clementine's POV

Ugh, this place is disgusting. The factory buildings' give off noxious steam, and the streets are filled with litter. There isn't a blade of grass in sight. Sapphire must see me grimace, because she gives me a sympathetic look. We turn down a side street filled with shabby old houses and apartments, and stop in front of one with peeling paint and a brown door.

"Ok, let's get this interview over with." Honestly, they should be able to clean up their district a bit.

We sit on couches that the Capitol provided opposite to a stunning young woman with brown hair and green eyes. Well, she would look stunning with a few alterations... anyway, her eyes are fascinating. Capotilites everywhere would kill for them.

"Going live in three, two," the director says and then nods his head.

"Hello, I'm Clementine, this is Sapphire, and we're broad casting live from district three, whose very own tribute, Electra Dundee, has made it to the top eight. This is Electra's sister, Rimsin Dundee. So Rimsin, tell me how you feel about your sister being in the top eight."

"I think that Electra will be district three's third victor. She is very smart you saw the trap that she and that girl from twelve designed," Rimsin says, pasting on a smile.

"Ah, yes, how do you feel about Allison?" Sapphire asks.

"Well, when it comes down to it would she kill Electra? No, but Electra can if she tries, probably."

"Yes, they seem to have quiet the bond don't they? What did you think of the Bomb they invented?"

"Electra had a suit and that Allison girl hadn't sown her's up properly. Electra could have gone full out bomb; it would have killed everyone except her, and that Allison girl would have been very weak."

"So why didn't she?"

Rimsin shrugs, "Don't ask me, I only found out I had a sister a year ago. My 'mother' thought she was dead."

"So, you're confident that she'll win?"

"Very."

"Well, thank you to Rimsin Dundee; we will now go to an add break and when we come out we'll talk to Electra's mother."

My smile instantly drops, ''Ew! This place stinks! Sapphire, I mean honestly, why do they make us come out here?! Ugh!"

"I know! I mean honestly, remember the girl's sister last year who just cried the whole time? I mean honestly, what's the point of wasting the time your famous by 'crying'?"

"Yeah, it's not like crying would stop her sister from bleeding to death, I mean seriously, " I respond.

"Oh, but remember that boy from six that year?" I ask.

"Oh, don't mention him. That was the worst interview of my life! The idiot thought he was some philos-philo.. what did his mother call him?"

I roll my eyes, "Philosopher, he wouldn't say anything but why." I shudder at the memory.

Flashback

_"So Thomas, do you think your brother has a chance?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Well, everyone would like to know what you think."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because it's interesting."_

_"Why?"_

_"It just is."_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know, people just like it."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well folks, that's all from Thomas Rendon."_

_"Why?"_

End flashback

"Ugh, he was horrible," I say, groaning at the thought.

"Interview with Harlieen Dundee in ten."

We rush to our seats.

"9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2..."

"Hello, we're back for the district three interviews. We have with us now Harlieen Dundee." I take a second to look her over. She has brown hair with deep blue eyes, and a good amount of wrinkles.

"So Harlieen, are you proud of your daughter?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm proud of her. She is very smart. I just get the feeling that, that..."

"That what?" Sapphire asks with a grin.

"That it's going to be her father's games all over again."

I blink, "And who was her father?" I ask.

"Caleb, Caleb Dundee," she says, almost in a whisper.

"Ah, and by following in his footsteps you mean what exactly?"

She takes a deep breath, "He made friends with the girl from five, Tabitha Reacher. They were the finale two. He underestimated her will to kill; she was only 15. She slit his throat while he slept."

"Oh, Tabitha! Yes, that was a good year for the Capitol."

She glares at me.

"And you're scared the same thing will happen to Electra with Allison," Sapphire states.

"Yes, yes I am."

"So, what do you think of the other district twelve tribute?"

"The male?"

I internally roll my eyes, "Yes, the male."

"He's interesting; I've never seen that weapon before, though. And he's always whispering; it's creepy, very creepy."

"Yes, well do you think your daughter can win this year?"

"Yes, if she tries."

"Well, that's all the time we have for Harlieen Dundee."

I'm about to find the driver and demand we leave at once before it gets any darker, when Harlieen comes up to me. She pulls me into the kitchen away from spying eyes.

"Do you not realize what you do each year to the family's', to the districts?"

Before I can respond, she slaps me across the face and spouts strings of curses as I stand there dumbfounded.

"I hope you burn in hell, witch," she seethes at me before she turns, leaving me to climb in my car and wonder at what she had said.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is so short, please don't kill me so R&amp;R I guess bye don't forget to tell me who you want to win Allison or Duncan.**


End file.
